Tum Hi Ho
by KSarah
Summary: singing sensation Sachin Singhania's addiction of drugs is affecting his career badly only one person can help him getting out of it that is his ex-girlfriend 'Purvi' but she is not ready to help him because of her own reasons...A Sachvi Story
1. Chapter 1

It was night time Sachin was lying on the floor with closed eyes in his flat…a guitar was kept beside him…a empty beer bottle and some syringe were also scattered here and there he was not in his senses meanwhile a girl opened the door of his flat and entered inside….she saw him lying on the floor in unconscious state she was fuming in anger seeing him like that…she immediately rushed inside the bathroom and came back holding a bucket full of water she poured the water on Sachin's face and he got up with a jerk

Sachin (looking at her) - Shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya (angrily) - mai yaha kya kar rahi hu? aap apne aap ko dekhiye bhaiya kya haalat bana kar rakhi hai aapne apni!

Sachin (holding his head) - mera sar bahut dard kar raha hai tu abhi apna lecture mat shuru kar….he sat on the sofa and started drinking the water picking a glass from the side table

Shreya (angrily) - chaliye thik hai nahi bolti mai kuch bhi….aapko sirf ye batane aayi thi ki aaj aapka singing concert tha jaha aap pahuche hi nahi aap jaante bhi hai inn sabka kya asar hoga aapke career par?

meanwhile Sachin's best friend and secratery Vineet came there he saw Sachin and understood the whole matter…

Vineet (angrily) - aaj ke din bhi tujhe drugs lena jaruri tha? tujhe pata bhi hai kitna bada event tha aaj tera saare sponsors milkar gaaliya de rahe hai tujhe unnhe apne paise vaapas chahiye!

Sachin (irritated) - I just don't care! unnhe paise vaapas chahiye na to de do…ye ek event mai nahi jaane se kuch nahi hota I am a superstar and will always be….he said with a attitude

Vineet (in disbelief) - ye pehla event nahi hai Mr. Sachin Singhania jo aapne apni drugs ki lat ki vajah se miss kar diya….agar aise hi chalta raha to ye superstar wali image to jaayegi hi kahi aisa na ho ki katora leke bhikh maangne ki naubat aa jaaye!

Shreya - hum kya jawab de sabko ki Sachin Singhania concert mai nahi aa sakte kyunki vo to apne ghar mai nashe mai dhoot pade hai!

Sachin (rolling his eyes) - take a chill pill guys! tum log bekar mai tension le rahe ho!

Shreya (teary) - bhai hum dono aapke dushman nahi hai fikar hai hume aapki! aapka ye addiction aapko barbad karke rakh dega!

Sachin(dreamingly) - drugs makes me happy! Whenever I consume it I feel like I am in heaven…he got up…I need to go somewhere I will catch you later.…he wore his blazer picked his car keys and left the house

Shreya breaks down and started crying badly covering her face with her palms

Vineet (keeping hand on her shoulder) - Shreya please sambhalo khud ko!

Shreya (hugging him) - mai kya karu vineet mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai! Sachin Bhaiya samajh hi nahi rahe hai ki unnka ye addiction unnko barbad karke rakh dega! mai apne bhai ko aise nahi dekh sakti mujhe mera pehle wala bhai vaapas chahiye!

Vineet - Sachin ki help sirf ek hi insaan kar sakta hai!

Shreya separted from him and looked at him with questioning eyes

Vineet - Purvi!

Shreya (shocked) - Purvi?….he nodded his head in assurance….lekin vo bhai ki help kyu karegi? bhai ne usske saath jo kiya vo to unnki shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahegi!

Vineet (assuring) - tum bhi jaanti ho Shreya jab tak Purvi thi vo Sachin ki saari buri aadato par control rakhti thi uss time bhi Sachin drink vagera karta tha lekin Purvi ne kabhi ussko drugs lene nahi diya lekin jab se vo singing superstar bana hai usski inn buri aadato par koi control nahi hai aur naa hi usse koi control kar sakta hai sivaay Purvi ke!

Shreya (understanding) - tum sahi keh rahe ho Vineet lekin Purvi ko manana itna aasan nahi hoga! vo bhai se nafrat karti hai!

Vineet - chahe vo Sachin se kitni bhi nafrat karti ho lekin tum bhi jaanti ho ki usse aaj bhi Sachin ki parvah hai! she still cares for him….hume kaise bhi karke usse manana hi hoga!

Shreya nodded her head in yes he smiled and told her how to convince Purvi to help Sachin….

Sachin was going towards a place he was seating on the backseat of his car….the car was now stopped at a signal Sachin was busy in glancing at his mobile screen sudenely his eyes fell on a person….he looked outside the window and saw Purvi seating inside a rikshaw….his eyes filled with tears seeing her he got a sudden urge to talk to her….the rikshaw geared up Sachin asked his driver to follow the rikshaw finally after 10 minutes the rikshaw stopped infront of Purvi's building she pay the fair and turned to go but stopped on seeing Sachin

Purvi (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (coming closer) - vo tumhe dekha to apne aap ko rok nahi paaya! kaisi ho tum?

Purvi(rudely)- jinda hu marri nahi hu abhi…she turned to go

Sachin - jaanta hu naaraj ho lekin 5 minute baat bhi nahi kar sakti mujhse?

Purvi (turning to him) - baat?….she crossed her hands around her chest….chalo thik hai bolo kya bolna hai?

Sachin - mai to bass haal chaal puchne aaya tha!

Purvi (rudely) - puch liya na haal chaal….she indicated with her hands towards a direction….rashta vo raha aap ab jaa sakte hai!

Sachin - ek coffee pi sakte hai saath mai?

Purvi - I am sorry lekin mai ajnabiyo ke saath coffee nahi piti! now please excuse me.

Sachin (teary) - Purvi! I am sorry….I know tum naaraj ho mujhse lekin….

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - naaraj? mai tumse bilkul naaraj nahi hu Sachin tumhe pata hai mujhe tumhe dekh kar taras aata hai dekho tum apne aap ko ek drug addict ek sharabi najar aayega tumhe…tum duniya ke liye ek bahut bade superstar ek singing sensation ho lekin meri najar mai tum ek khudgarz aur haare hue insaan ho….she controlled her emotions…sab kuch paane ki jidd mai tumne apne aap ko hi kho diya Sachin Singhania….she looked at him in pity and moved inside the building

Sachin felt a pinch in his heart hearing her words whatever she was saying was absolutely right…Sachin started walking on the road not sure where he was going…after walking for about 15 minutes he spotted a drunk man seating on the footpath he moved close to him and sat beside him

Drunk man - kaun hai tu aur yaha kya kar raha hai?

Sachin (upset) - mai bhi issi sawal ka jawab dhundne ki koshish kar raha hu ki aakhir mai kaun hu!

Drunk man (recognizing) - aree tu to vahi hai na singing superstar Sachin Singhania….dil keh raha hai tu mere liye bana hai…he started humming his song

Sachin - duniya ki bheed mai aisa khoya ki aaj apni pehchan tak bhul gaya hu!

Drunk man (confused) - kya matlab?

Sachin - nahi kuch nahi!

he left the place leaving the confused drunk man behind!

A/N - I don't know whether you guys liked it or not…please do review and let me know should I continue it further or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi was about to leave for her office when someone rang doorbell of her flat…she opened the door and was shocked to see Vineet and Shreya!

Purvi - tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Shreya - Purvi hume tumhari help ki jarurat hai!

Purvi - meri help? aur tum dono ko aisa kyu lagta hai ki mai tumhari help karungi?

Vineet - Purvi please! ek baar baat sun lo humari!

Purvi - thik hai bolo kya bolna hai?

Vineet - andar chalke baat kare please?

Purvi nodded her head and moved aside let them come inside.

Purvi - tum dono kuch loge chai coffee?

Shreya - nahi hume kuch nahi chahiye…she holds her hands…mai jaanti hu Purvi tumhara humse gussa hona jaayaz hai lekin….she closed her eyes and took a deep breath…Sachin bhaiya ko tumhari help ki jarurat hai Purvi! ek tum hi ho jo unnki help kar sakti ho!

Purvi - hahhahhhaa! kya kaha tumne? Sachin ko meri jarurat hai?….she smiles sarcastically…shayad tum bhul gai ki tumhara bhai bahut bada rockstar hai usse kisi ki jarurat nahi hai!

Vineet (trying to explain) - Purvi please apna gussa aur narazgi thodi der ke liye side mai rakhke thande dimag se socho! kya tum Sachin ko aise barbad hote hue dekh sakti ho? kya tumhari nafrat tumhare pyaar se jyada badi hai?

Purvi (angrily) - Sachin ki barbadi ka zimmedar vo khud hai usska arrogance usski zidd aur gussa Inn sabse badhkar usske liye kuch matter nahi karta! aur sahi kaha tumne ek vaqt tha jab mai Sachin se itna pyaar karti thi ki usske liye kuch bhi kar sakti thi….mene usske liye itna kuch kiya lekin ussne mere saath kya kiya...she looked away in disgust…

Vineet (understanding) - mai sab jaanta hu Purvi lekin….

Purvi (cuts him) - please chale jaao tum dono yaha se!

Shreya (trying to explain) - Purvi ek baar humari…

Purvi (loudly) - suna nahi tum dono ne mene kya kaha? please leave….she indicated towards the door

Vineet and Shreya knew she will not listen anything at the moment so they decided to leave the place….as soon as they left Purvi closed the door and started crying covering her face with her palms seating on the sofa

Purvi (crying) - jab bhi mai tumhare baare mai news mai padhti hu tum soch bhi nahi sakte mere dil par kya gujarti hai! tum kya se kya ho gaye ho Sachin? kyu apni zindagi barbad kar rahe ho….kaash mai tumhari koi madad kar paati lekin nahi! meri self respect mujhe permission nahi deti tumhari help karne ki…

 **In Evening**

Sachin was supposed to attend a concert in a big hall he was seating in his alloted room practicing his guitar…he was not able to concentrate and was feeling restless his mind was not working…his body was demanding drugs he was helpless he tried to resist but finally gives up…he opened his bag and took out a syringe he was about to inject it on his hand when someone holds his hand…he lifted his face up and saw vineet

Vineet - for god sake not now!

Sachin - I need it right now….he was about to inject himself but Vineet snatched it from his hand

Vineet - nahi mai tujhe ye nahi karne dunga! kuch hi der mai tera performance hai!

Sachin (irritated) - mai koi bacha nahi hu mujhe order dena band karo!

Vineet (angrily) - mai order nahi de raha hu bass bata raha hu!

meanwhile one man came there to called Sachin for his performance unwillingly he had to go on the stage….he was standing infront of the mob holding his guitar everyone were cheering for him he raised his hand to greet all of them…he started playing his guitar along with singing

Sachin (singing)- naa kar juda ae mere khuda….tu hai mere…mere….mere jeene…he forgots his lines….tu hai….

he was not able to remember anything his mind was totally occupied with the thoughts of drugs he was getting a strong urge to consume them

people started blabbering about it they all were getting angry Sachin was trying hard to remember his song lines but was not able to…suddenly people started throwing eggs and tomato's on him…security was trying to stop them but all in vain…Vineet took Sachin away from the stage

Sachin entered inside his room and started searching for the syringe finally he found it…he inject the syringe in his hand and got relief…he was now seating on the sofa resting his head on the back closing his eyes…Vineet entered inside the room he saw him and understood he again took the drugs

Vineet (angrily) - Sachin do you even realise ki aaj ka ye concert humare liye kitna important tha….Sachin was not listening anything he was in his own world…hume humare saare investments bechkar sponsors ko unnke paise lautane padenge!

Vineet glanced at him he knew Sachin is not listening anything he left the room immediately…Sachin was lost in his own thoughts remembering Purvi

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin was sleeping peacefully on his bed meanwhile Purvi entered inside the room with tea…she sat beside him and started trying to wake him up

Purvi - Sachin utho na! tumhara audition hai aaj tum late ho jaaoge…she shakes him…jaldi utho!

Sachin (closed eyes) - sone do na baby bahut nind aa rahi hai…..he turned to other side

Purvi (kissing his cheeks) - please uth jaao na late ho raha hai!

He smiled feeling her touch on his cheeks but still didn't wake up Purvi got irritated…she thought something and dipped his finger in the tea cup…a loud scream escaped his mouth and he got up with a jerk

Purvi - hahhahahha! itne pyaar se utha rahi thi tab to janab uth nahi rahe the! ab maja aaya?

Sachin - Purvi ki bachi….he pulled her towards him she falls on her chest….ab bachkar kaha jaaogi?…he tighten his grip on her

Purvi (trying to free herself) - chodo na Sachin late ho raha hai!

Sachin (stubbornly) - bilkul bhi nahi pehle tumne jo kiya hai usski saja to de du tumhe….

he moved his lips close to her but she pinched on his shoulder and managed to free herself…

Sachin (upset) - that's not fair

Purvi (giggling) - chup chap ready ho jaao aaj tumhara bahut bada audition hai!

Sachin (nervous) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Purvi!

Purvi sat infront of him and pressed his palm in assurance…

Purvi (smiling) - sab acha hoga mai hu na tumhare saath!

Sachin (hugging her) - I Love You Purvi!

Purvi - I Love You too!

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin's eyes filled with tears remembering her he opened his eyes and saw a girl standing infront of him smiling…he was shocked to see her

Girl (smiling) - Hello sir! I am a big fan of yours….can I please have a picture with you?

Sachin (getting up) - Purvi tum aa gai…he walked close to her and hugged her tightly

The girl was shocked at his sudden act she was trying to push him back but he tighten his grip on her

Sachin - I am sorry Purvi….I Love You…he started kissing on her shoulder

The girl pushed him back with a jerk and gave a tight slap on his cheeks meanwhile Vineet also came there running he was shocked to see the scenario

Girl (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai! aap itne gire hue insaan hai mene kabhi socha bhi nahi tha!

Sachin was not able to stand properly his eyesight was getting blur due to tears in his eyes…he was standing touching his cheeks staring at the girl blankly

Vineet (trying to explain) - I am really sorry I guess koi misunderstanding ho gai hogi!

Girl (angrily) - misunderstanding to aaj durr hui hai mujhe nahi pata tha ki Sachin Singhania itni ghatiya harkat bhi kar sakta hai!

Vineet - I am really sorry mai maafi maangta hu Sachin ki taraf se….he joined his hands….aap please kisi se kuch mat kahiyega! I am sorry.

The girl looked at Sachin in disgust and left the room…Vineet picked a glass of water and throw the water on Sachin's face

Vineet (holding his collar) - ye kya kiya tune? tune uss ladki ke saath badtameeji ki?

Sachin - mujhe laga vo Purvi hai!

Vineet (in disbelief) - tujhe laga vo Purvi hai? vaise puch sakta hu aaj achanak 3 saal baad tumhe Purvi ki yaad kyu aa rahi hai?

Sachin sat on the sofa holding his head…Vineet kept on shouting on him

Sachin (irritated) - will you please shut up?

Vineet - mujhe chup karane se kuch nahi hoga! sadak par aane wale hai hum log teri vajah se…mai tang aa gaya hu sab kuch handle karte karte!

Sachin (angrily) - tumhe mujhe kuch bhi bolne ka koi right nahi hai tum mere ek mamuli se secretary ho vahi ban kar raho….he said rudely

Vineet (hurt) - ohh to mai bass ek secratary hu! mujhe to laga tha mai tumhara dost hu…thank you Mr. Sachin Singhania mujhe apni aukaat yaad dilane ke liye!

Sachin (irritated) - please don't start your melo drama! just get lost

Vineet was very hurt by his behaviour…

Vineet - jaa raha hu humesha humesha ke liye! ab kabhi vaapas laut kar nahi aaunga…Good bye!

Sachin - I don't care I don't need anyone….just get lost!

Vineet looked at him in disgust and left the place…

A/N - Sachin's character is a little dark in this story I hope you guys are okay with it! will Sachin ever be able to overcome his addiction and get a normal life?


	3. Chapter 3

Sachin realized what he has done he was feeling very guilty for hurting his best friend or should I say his only friend who was stick by him in his worst situation also he decided to apologize to Vineet and went to his house...it's been an hour Sachin was trying to explain to him but he was not ready to listen anything he was very hurt

Sachin - Vineet yaar I am sorry….tu jaanta hai na gusse mai kabhi kabhi main kuch bhi bol deta hu! please yar ye aakhri baar maaf kar de!

Vineet (in disbelief) - bass har baar galti karo aur aakar ek sorry bol do!

meanwhile his door bell rang he went and opened the door and was shocked to see the girl..

Vineet (shocked) - Samaira! tum yaha?

Samaira (pushing him aside) - Sachin kaha hai?….she walked inside….ohh to janab yaha hai!

Sachin (walking towards her) - Sam baby….he stepped close to kiss her but she stepped back..…what happened? Is everything okay?….he asked suspiciously

Samaira (angrily) - tumhe nahi pata kya hua hai? tumhari vajah se mera karodo ka nuksan hua hai Mr. Sachin Singhania! but you know what galti meri hi hai ki mene tumhe sadak se uthakar itna bada rockstar banaya aur ab tum mere hi sar par chaddkar naach rahe ho?

Sachin (in disbelief) - excuse me! tumne mujhe rockstar nahi banaya hai mai rockstar hu apne talent ki vajah se aur kya bol rahi ho tum meri vajah se tumhara nuksan hua ye jo itni badi company ki maalkin bani firti ho na uss company ko bada banane mai mera hi haath hai!

Samaira (angrily) - you know what tum jaise insaan se koi umeed ki hi nahi jaa sakti…mai hi tumhe sadak se uthakar laayi thi na ab mai vaada karti hu tumse tumhe vaapas sadak par laakar nahi choda to mera naam bhi samaira raichand nahi…she snapped her fingeres near his face…you are going to be finished!

Sachin - aree ye dhamki jaakar kisi aur ko dena filhal to tum niklo yaha se…just get lost…he shouted

Samaira - you will be finished Sachin Singhania and that's a promise..…she glared at him angrily and left the place

Vineet - ye kya kiya tune? Samaira se ye dushmani bahut mahengi padegi hume!

Sachin - kya bolkar gai vo ki ussne mujhe rockstar banaya hai aree meri vajah se aajtak usski company ko itna jo profit hua vo nahi Dikha usse….usse kya lagta hai mai usski help ke bina kuch nahi kar sakta? aree rockstar hu mai rockstar….he said with a attitude

Vineet (angrily) - tere issi attitude ki vajah se koi teri madad nahi karna chahta! you are just impossible….he looked at him in disgust and left the house slamming the door behind

Sachin was also fuming in anger he sat inside his car and picked the beer bottle which was kept on the backseat….he gulped the whole bottle and started driving the car in a speed….

Purvi was going to her house in a rikshaw after her office hours in the middle way she saw a mob gathered around there was a big traffic line also….she stepped outside the rikshaw and walked towards the mob and was shocked to see a hawaldar was standing holding Sachin's collar….she somehow managed to go to them

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai sir?

Sachin (looking at her) - Purvi! tum yaha?

Hawaldar - madam ye aadmi drink karke gaadi chala raha tha aur upar se ek gaadi bhi tokh di issne to thaane le jaa rahe hai!

Meanwhile a inspector came close to Sachin.

Inspector (holding Sachin's face) - kyu re bahut charbi hai na tere ko! patil (hawaldar) le chal re issko!

Hawaldar grabbed his collar and tried to drag Sachin but Sachin jerked his hand and gave a slap on his face….Purvi's eyes wide open in shock seeing the scenario

Inspector - on duty officer ko thappad maara tune….he slapped hard on Sachin's face and holds his face tightly….ab to tu lamba fasega!

Purvi - please sir! aap dekh rahe hai na ye hosh mai nahi hai please aap chod dijiye innhe...she joined her hands….mai maafi maangti hu aapse!

Inspector (suspicious) - tum kya iss bevde ki maasuka ho?

Purvi got angry hearing his comment but someone controlled herself…she kept on pleading to inspector but he didn't listened anything…Sachin was arrested and taken to the police station….Purvi too followed him by the rikshaw…she entered inside the police station and saw Sachin inside the lockup she moved close to inspector's desk

Purvi (pleading) - sir please Sachin ko chod dijiye….she joined her hands….mai aapke saamne haath jodti hu!

Inspector (without looking at her) - madam aap khali fokat apna time waste kar rahi hai…aaj shanivar hai aur kal ravivar ko court band rahega to somvar se pehle to iss bevde rockstar ko bail milne se rahi…he looked at Sachin and smiled sarcastically…jara do din hume bhi to innki khatirdari karne dijiye Saari rockstar giri utar jaayegi innki!

Purvi thought something and took out some money from her purse and kept it on inspector's desk…

Inspector - madam market mai sabji kharidne aayi hai kya? itne se kuch nahi hoga!

Purvi took a deep breath controlling her anger she took out some more money and gave it to inspector and succeeded in freeing Sachin….

Sachin and Purvi were walking outside the police station together

Sachin (drunk voice) - Purvi! tumne mere liye ye sab…

Purvi (cuts him) - tum kuch bhi galatfehmi mat paalna mene tumhari help sirf insaaniyat ke naate ki hai!

Sachin was about to say something but he felt dizzy and was about to fall but she holds him from his shoulders on the time and stopped him from falling…she understood he is very drunk and decided to take him to her house..

Purvi entered inside her flat along with Sachin…his one hand was wrapped around her shoulder and she was holding him by his waist trying to support him... she was struggling to manage his weight on her body…

she took him inside the bedroom and make him sit on the bed meanwhile Sachin opened his eyes…she was adjusting pillows for him

Sachin (teary) - Purvi tum please mujhe maaf kar do…I am really sorry!

Purvi (making him lay down) - Sachin tum aaram karo!

Sachin (holding her hand) - please mat jaao mujhe chodkar.….I need you Purvi…he hugs her tightly….please don't go!

Purvi was feeling weak in his arms her eyes filled with tears she was trying to separate him but he tighten his grip on her and started kissing on her shoulder.

Purvi (trying to push him) - Sachin please!

Sachin - I Love You Purvi….I Love You….Purvi felt his grip loosing

She separted him and saw him unconscious…she make him lay down on the bed covers him with the blanket and left the room

She entered inside her room and started crying locking the door from inside resting her back on the closed room door….she was remembering all her happy memories with Sachin…

A/N - this story will hopefully be 8 chapters story….thanks for all the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi moved inside the guest room holding breakfast tray in her hand the next morning….Sachin was already up that time he was seating on the bed holding his head…Purvi picked a glass of lemon juice and forwarded it towards him

Purvi - ye pi lo tumhe better lagega!

Sachin (looking at her) - Purvi! Thank you for everything!

Purvi - tum nimbu paani piyo aur fir breakfast kar lo! mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai…she turned to go but Sachin stopped her holding her wrist

Sachin - please Purvi help me out….his eyes filled with tears…mai thak gaya hu ab apni jindagi se..mai fir se jeena chahta hu! mai apne aap ko iss nashe ki lat se aajad karna chahta hu….please help me…he started crying keeping his head on her hands

Purvi was feeling weak seeing him crying tears formed in her eyes…she kept her hand on his head he hugged her by her waist burrying his face in her stomach..

Purvi (caressing his hairs) - shhhh! sab thik ho jaayega!

Sachin (crying) - I am sorry Purvi!

Purvi came out of her trance she realised what she was doing she pushed him back with a jerk and left the room…Sachin was not shocked at her act because he knew whatever he had done she will never forgive him…

Purvi was in her office she was trying hard to concentrate on her work but was not able to…she got lost in her thoughts

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi entered inside her room and saw Sachin was smoking standing near the window….her anger was on peak seeing it she moved close to him and snatched the ciggarate from his hand…

Purvi (angrily) - tumne mujhse promise kiya tha ki fir kabhi cigarette ko haath nahi lagaoge!

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry baby….bahut stress mai tha to control nahi hua….he hugs her….mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai kitne saare auditions se reject ho chuka hu! ab to mujhe lagne laga hai ki mera singer banne ka sapna kabhi pura nahi hoga!

Purvi (caressing his back) - tum please aisa sochna band karo…she cupped his face and kisses his forehead…mujhe pura yakin hai ki tum ek din bahut bade singer banoge!

She thought something and moved to the study table…she came back holding a pen and gave it to Sachin!

Purvi (unfolding her palm) - future rockstar aapka ek autograph milega…she smiles

Sachin - tum itni achi kyu ho?

Purvi (holding his hand) - ab baate kam karo aur practice jyada! chalo mujhe apni nayi tune sunao…she make him sit on the sofa and handed him the guitar

Sachin - subah se koshish kar raha hu nayi tune banane ki par concentrate nahi kar paa raha hu! I need a drink….he demanded

Purvi (strictly) - bilkul bhi nahi….chalo saath mai practise karte hai….she sat on his laps and kissed on his cheeks…mujhe guitar nahi sikhaoge?

Sachin smiled and started helping her playing the guitar holding her hand in the same position..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi's eyes filled with tears remembering her happy memories with Sachin….she wiped her tears and dialled a number…

Vineet and Purvi were seating in a restaurant…Purvi had called him to talk about something

Vineet - tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai Purvi?

Purvi - mai Sachin ki help karne ke liye taiyar hu!

Vineet (in disbelief) - tum sach keh rahi ho?

Purvi - haan lekin meri kuch conditions hai!

Vineet - tumhari saari conditions hume manjoor hai tum bass batao mai aaj hi papers banwa dunga!

Purvi told him her all conditions and asked him to prepare contract papers…Vineet agreed and left the place…

 **Next Day**

Sachin and Vineet came to Purvi's house…they all were seating in the hall…

Sachin - to batao kya conditions hai tumhari?

Purvi - meri pehli condition ye hai ki mai tumhe lead karungi…Sachin was shocked to hear this….tumhe mere saare orders manne padenge!

Sachin - hahhahaha! you must be joking! Right?….tum ache se jaanti ho ki mujhe kisi ke orders lene ki aadat nahi hai!

Purvi (fake smile) - soch lo! mai tumhari help tabhi karungi jab tum meri conditions ko maanoge!

Sachin (getting up) - nahi chahiye mujhe tumhari help….he got angry….mai kisi ke orders follow nahi kar sakta…he turned to go

Vineet (holding his hand) - kya kar raha hai yaar! badi mushkil se maani hai Purvi….please tu apna ye attitude kuch dino ke liye bhul jaa!

Sachin made a face and sat on the sofa again..

Sachin (fake smile) - aur aapki dusri shart?

Purvi (victory smile) - meri dusri shart ye hai ki tum mere saath mere hi ghar mai rahoge!

Sachin (shocked) - ek minute mai tumhare ghar mai kyu rahunga? kahi tum akele mai mera advantage lene ka to nahi soch rahi ho?

Purvi (irritated) - meri teesri shart ye hai ki aap utna hi bolenge jitni jarurat ho aur ye bakwas to bilkul nahi karenge!

Sachin (giving up) - aur koi shart baaki hai?

Purvi - haan meri aakhri shart ye hai ki aap aage jitne bhi concert karenge usska 50% profit share mujhe milega!

Sachin (shocked) - kya? mehnat saari meri aur 50% share tumhe dena padega?

Purvi shrugged her shoulders…

Sachin (understanding) - sahi hai! inn 3 saalo mai kaafi achi business ki samajh ho gai hai tumhe…tumne bhi aakhirkar apna faayda dekhna shuru kar hi diya!

Purvi - tumhi se sikha hai situation ka faayda uthana…she smiles sarcastically

Sachin - okay fine! mujhe tumhari saari sharte manjoor hai…he forwards his hand for a hand shake

Purvi - okay then! deal is done….she handshakes with him smiling

Vineet saw both of them and a smile appeared on his face…


	5. Chapter 5

Sachin shifted to Purvi's house the same evening…he was staying in the guest room…Purvi was checking his luggage in order to be sure that he is not carrying any drugs and alcohol with him…

Sachin - Purvi! kuch nahi hai issme…don't you trust me?

Purvi (looking at him)- trust?…she smiles sarcastically and again started searching the bag

Sachin understood what she meant and decided to keep quiet…finally Purvi found a small plastic bottle inside she inhaled it and got to know it was alcohol..she gave Sachin a angry look and again started searching…she saw some syringe wrapped in a piece of cloth…she picked the cloth in her hand and looked at Sachin angrily

Purvi(angrily)- kya hai ye sab?

Sachin (hesitantly) - Purvi! tumne mera…he indicated towards the piece of cloth she was holding

Purvi observed the piece of cloth it was Sachin's underwear…she throw it down with a jerk

Purvi (irritated) - yuck! you are impossible Sachin! tumne drugs apne underwear mai chupake bag mai rakh di….she gave him a disgusted look…aur tum bol rahe the mai tum par trust karu?

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry! I promise aage se mai vo sab karunga jo tum kahogi!

Purvi picked the alcohol bottle and syringe's she moved inside the bathroom and destroyed all of them…

Purvi (coming out) - aaj ke baad agar tumne koi bhi cheating karne ki koshish ki to…

Sachin (without thinking) - aage se mai koi cheating nahi karunga! I promise…he pinches his throat swearing

Purvi - thik hai! chalo dinner kar lo usske baad tumhe karele ka juice bhi pina hai….she suppressed her smile

Sachin (shocked) - what? karele ka juice….he make a face…yuck! mai nahi pine wala!

Purvi - pina to tumhe padega! you have to follow all my orders….bahar aa jaao dinner ke liye late ho raha hai!

Sachin got irritated and stamped his feet…Purvi giggled and went outside…

They both did dinner and Sachin had to drink the juice he tried to protest alot but Purvi was too stubborn to listen anything…

Sachin was in his room trying to sleep but was not able to…he was feeling very restless his body was demanding drugs….he was losing his control the urge was too strong…

Sachin finally gives up and moved outside his room….he tried to open the main door to go outside but it was locked…he was struggling hard to open the door

Voice - darwaja locked hai aur keys mere paas hai!

Sachin turned back hearing the voice and saw Purvi standing crossing her hands against her chest looking at him…

Sachin (trying to hide) - vo mai….vo actually

Purvi - no need to explain….mujhe pehle se pata tha tum aisa kuch jarur karoge isliye mene darwaja lock kar diya!

Sachin - Purvi! mera sarr fatt raha hai please please mujhe drugs chahiye abhi….mai marr jaaunga agar mujhe abhi drugs nahi mili to…he sat on the sofa holding his head

Purvi (strictly) - you will not get any Mr. Sachin Singhania!

Sachin (teary) - Purvi please for god sake!

Purvi moved inside his room and came back holding his guitar…she handed the guitar to him

Purvi (sitting beside him) - mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai please ek gaana gaa sakte ho abhi?…she made a puppy face

Sachin (in disbelief) - Purvi?

Purvi (puppy eyes) - please Sachin!

Sachin agreed and started playing the guitar….though Purvi was feeling very sleepy she just wanted to divert his mind and she knew only his music can do it!

Sachin didn't realised when he drifted to sleep still holding the guitar in his hand….Purvi smiled seeing him asleep she took a relief sigh and make him sleep properly on the sofa itself keeping his guitar aside….

Next Morning

Sachin was sleeping peacefully when he heard alarm sound just near his ears….he opened his eyes and saw Purvi standing infront of him holding the alarm clock in her hand…

Sachin (irritated) - kya hai Purvi…he checked his wrist watch.…abhi to sirf 5 baj rahe hai!

Purvi (fake smile) - aapke uthne ka time ho gaya hai! yaad hai na abhi hume jogging par jaana hai…

Sachin (shocked) - what! abhi jogging?….she nodded her head in yes…no way! mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai…he closes his eyes pretending to sleep

Purvi thought something she moved inside the bathroom and came back holding a bucket full of water….she poured the water on Sachin's face and he got up with a jerk

Sachin (irritated) - ye kya kiya tumne?

Purvi - hahahaha! ab shayad nind udd gai hogi tumhari! uthh jaao jogging ke liye late ho rahe hai.

Sachin made a face and got up…he changed into his track suit and they both went outside for jogging…

Purvi got ready for her office and went inside Sachin's room to bids him bye…

Purvi - Sachin! mene nashta banakar rakha hai….tum kar lena aur kisi bhi chiz ki jarurat ho to just call me up! mai darwaja bahar se lock karke jaa rahi hu…

Sachin (smiling) - okay!

Purvi was shocked because he agreed so easily this time…she felt a little suspicious but didn't said anything...she smiled lightly and left for her office

In Evening

Purvi entered inside the house she was carrying two pizza boxes with her…she started walking towards Sachin's room

Purvi - Sachin! dekho mai tumhare liye tumhara favourite Pizza laayi hu…tumhara aaj ka din kaisa raha….she was shocked because he was nowhere to be seen

She kept the pizza boxes on the bed and started searching for him she looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen….suddenly her eyes fell on the open window of the room she understood he must have run away from the window

She was feeling very angry as well as hurt…..he ditched her she was feeling betrayed….she sat on the bed tears started rolling down her cheeks remembering the reason for their breakup….

 **A/N - this story is inspired from a web series...I have made alot of changes to make it a romantic tale! thanks for all the love to this story.**

 **Dear Sj I have written Kitani instead of kitni in title of my new sachvi story intentionally because that's how my favorite TV show title used to be written. I likes to write it in that way only**


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi was feeling betrayed Sachin again ditched her….she sat on the bed dejected! tears started rolling down her cheeks.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi was in her room changing the bedsheet meanwhile Sachin entered in the room and started twirling her in circles lifting her up in his arms.

Purvi (shocked) - Sachin! kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (happily) - Purvi! Purvi! Purvi….mai aaj bahut khush hu….he keeps her down and kisses her forehead…I love you!

Purvi - aaj bahut khush lag rahe ho? kya hua hai?

Sachin - guess what?….she gave him 'I don't know' look….mujhe ek bahut bada contract mila hai…he twirls her again holding her shoulders

Purvi (excited) - ohh my god….she hugs him tightly…mai bata nahi sakti mai kitni khush hu!

Sachin (turning to other side) - finally mera rockstar banne ka sapna ab pura hoga….he turns to her and holds her by her shoulders….Samaira Raichand ne mujhe launch karne ka decision liya hai!

Purvi (smiling) - mai bahut khush hu tumhare liye…

He was overjoyed! finally his dream will be true he was determined to fulfill his dreams at any cost and that's what he has done….

 **Some Days Later**

It was night time Purvi,Sachin,Shreya and Vineet were seating in the hall celebrating Sachin's successful completion of a music concert.…Sachin and Purvi were seating beside each other sipping their soft drinks…Sachin was seating wrapping his hand around her shoulder while she was resting her head on his shoulder

Sachin (happily) - guys! I am so happy…..mera sapna finally pura ho gaya!

Vineet - yaar ek baat samajh nahi aayi! ye samaira raichand tujh par itni meharban kaise ho gai?

Sachin felt a little awkward hearing his question…

Sachin - kya matlab hai tera?

Shreya - bhai! hum sab ne kaafi suna hai samaira ke baare mai vo kisi ki help yuh hi nahi karti!

Sachin (trying to avoid) - tum log bhi kya baate lekar baith gaye ho!

Purvi - sahi keh raha hai Sachin! just relax guys….she looked at the table searching for her phone….shayad mai apna phone room mai hi bhool gai! mai lekar aati hu….she walked inside the bedroom

Her phone was kept on the bed she picked it up and turned to go meanwhile Sachin's phone beeps which was kept on the charging near the bed.

Purvi - shayad koi important message ho! ek baar dekh leti hu.

She moved to the bed and picked the phone….her eyes wide open reading the messages…tears formed in her eyes

Voice - kiska message hai Purvi?

Purvi turned hearing Sachin's voice…her heart was aching and flooding with many questions…she needed the answers right now….she was looking at Sachin blankly Sachin moved close to her

Sachin (cupping her face) - kya hua baby? kiska message hai?

Purvi (trying to be strong) - Sama….Samaira!

Sachin's face became pale hearing this…guilt feelings started developing in his heart

Sachin (trying to explain) - Purvi! meri baat…

Purvi (stern) - tumhara samaira ke saath affair chal raha hai?

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - Purvi! I can explain….

Purvi (cuts him) - have you slept with her?….she looked at him in disgust

Sachin - Purvi! please ek baar meri baat…

Purvi (loudly) - answer me!

Sachin (turning to other side) - Haan!

Purvi was shocked to hear this….she falls down on her knees and started crying….Sachin moved close to her and sat infront of her

Sachin - Purvi! mene jo kuch bhi kiya vo sirf apne sapne ko pura karne ke liye kiya….tum ache se jaanti ho mai apne sapne ko pura karne ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu!

Purvi (in disbelief) - tumne mujhe cheat kiya tumhe jara sa bhi ahsaas ya pachtaava nahi hai uss baat ka….she looked at him in disgust…jara si bhi sharam nahi hai jo tum mujhe yaha par baithkar apne kiye ka justification de rahe ho?

Sachin (loudly) - haan nahi hai mujhe koi pachtaava….he got up and turned to other side….mene kuch bhi galat nahi kiya hai! mere liye mere sapne se badhkar kuch nahi hai.

Purvi (Hurt) - humara rishta bhi nahi?….she make him face her holding his arm

Sachin didn't said anything he looked away…Purvi got all her answers…she was totally shattered and heartbroken…..she decided to leave him!

Purvi was walking outside holding her luggage Vineet and Shreya were trying to stop her while Sachin was standing quietly

Vineet - Sachin kya kar raha hai tu? Purvi jaa rahi hai rok le usse.

Sachin - vo apni marji se jaa rahi hai mene nahi kaha usse jaane ko!

Purvi started clapping for him with tears in her eyes….she moved close to him and gave a tight slap on his face...Sachin was shocked at her sudden act

Purvi (teary) - jo tamacha tumne mujhe maara hai na usska chota sa return gift tha ye thappad….she started pinning his chest with her index finger….tum ek bahut hi khokhle aur khudgarz insaan ho….she turned to go but stopped and looked at him again….ek din tumhe apne kiye ka ahsaas aur pachtaava dono hoga lekin tab tak bahut der ho chuki hogi!

Sachin - mene kuch bhi galat nahi kiya hai! tum jaana chahti ho na to jaao….mujhe kisi ki jarurat nahi hai! I am a future rockstar.…he said with a attitude

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - apne rishte to tum sambhal nahi paaye I just wish ki kam se kam tum apni rockstar wali image sambhalkar rakho….ek din aisa giroge tum ki koi sambhalne wala nahi milega…she left the house with tears in her eyes

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi started crying badly covering her face with her palms.

Purvi - tumne ek baar fir se mujhe dhokha diya hai Sachin! pehle tumne apne sapno ko pura karne ki zidd mai mera bharosa toda tha aur iss baar apne drugs ki lat ki vajah se….tum kabhi badal hi nahi sakte! tum aaj bhi utne hi khudgarz aur matlabi ho jitne pehle the!

meanwhile her phone rang it was from Vineet….she got up and picked the call after wiping her tears….her eyes wide open hearing the news…..tears started rolling down her cheeks and the mobile falls down from her hand….she felt weak in her knees and took the support of the bed preventing herself from falling down.

 **A/N - only 3 chapters are remaining. Keep reading and reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi reached the hospital where vineet had asked her to come….Vineet was seating outside the ICU worriedly she moved close to him and sat beside him.

Purvi (worriedly) - doctor ne kya kaha?

He was about to answer her question when the doctor came out of the ICU…Purvi ran close to him

Purvi (worriedly) - doctor! Sachin kaisa hai ab?

Doctor - he is fine now! drugs ke overdose ki vajah se aaj unnki jaan bhi jaa sakti thi…Purvi was shocked to hear this…acha hua aap unnhe time par le aaye.…he excused and walked from there

Purvi sat down on the bench and started crying…Vineet was trying to console her

Vineet - mai jaanta hu Purvi! tumhe kaisa feel ho raha hoga!

Purvi (tears rolling down) - Sachin kyu nahi samajh raha hai…hum log usske dushman nahi hai! jab tak vo khud iss addiction se bahar aane ki koshish nahi karega hum mai se koi kuch nahi kar sakta! usse apni help khud hi karni hogi.

Vineet (understanding) - mai sab samajhta hu Purvi! lekin hum kar bhi kya sakte hai…aaj agar mai usske ghar vaqt par nahi pahucha hota to aaj pata nahi kya ho jaata!

Purvi (wiping her tears) - bass ab mai aur kuch nahi karungi usske liye….I am done with him….she angrily left the hospital

Vineet didn't tried to stop her because she was right at her place….Vineet moved inside Sachin's ward after he got conscious.

Sachin (weakly) - Purvi….his eyes started searching for her…Purvi nahi aayi?…he looked at Vineet

Vineet (angrily) - tere itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi tujhe lagta hai vo aayegi?

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry yaar! mai control kar hi nahi paaya aur mene fir se ek baar tum sab ko hurt kar diya!

Vineet - nahi Sachin! tu hume nahi ye sab karke apne aap ko hurt kar raha hai….without listening anything further he left the ward

Sachin was feeling very guilty over hurting Purvi again….he wanted to apologize to her….

It was night time Sachin went to Purvi's house…he rang the doorbell and she opened the door!

Purvi (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (teary) - Purvi! I am sorry….please give me one last chance!

Purvi (angrily) - mujhe tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhni hai Sachin! just go….she tried to close the door but he holds the door

Sachin (pleading) - please Purvi! bass ek baar meri baat sunn lo…please for god sake!

Purvi took a deep breath calming herself down and let him come inside.

Purvi - bolo! kya bolna hai?

Sachin - Purvi! mai jaanta hu mene aajtak tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai lekin I promise aage se mai aisa kuch nahi karunga….give me one last chance!

Purvi (in disbelief) -tum jaante ho Sachin! tumhare jaisa insaan bharose ke laayak hai hi nahi….tumne mere saath jo bhi kiya vo bahut galat tha lekin ab jo tum apne saath kar rahe ho na vo to aur bhi jyada galat hai! jo life tumhe mili hai na usski izzat karna sikho varna kahi ke nahi rahoge!

Sachin (holding her hands) - please Purvi! I promise mai aage se kabhi aisa kuch nahi karunga! Please give me one last chance….his eyes filled with tears…just one chance! Please?

Purvi (understanding) - thik hai! lekin agar iss baar tumne mera bharosa toda to mai tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhungi!

Sachin (without thinking) - I promise! mai iss baar tumhara bharosa bilkul nahi todunga!

Purvi - dinner ready hai! aa jaao….she walked towards the dining table

Sachin took a relief sigh after she agreed to give him one last chance…he was determined not to break her trust this time!

he moved to the dining table….Purvi was serving him while he was just looking at her blankly

Purvi (shocked) - aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Sachin - nahi! kuch nahi…..Purvi aaj tum apne haatho se khila do na! please?

Purvi (shocked) - kya?

Sachin (puppy face) - please?

Purvi smiled lightly and started feeding him with her hands….his eyes filled with tears he remembered how she used to always care for him like his mother….she is a best partner anyone would wish to have but he just ruined everything.…Purvi noticed his tears.

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua Sachin? tum ro kyu rahe ho?

Sachin (holding her hands) - Purvi! Thanks for everything!

Purvi (freeing her hands) - raat bahut ho gai! tum so jaao!

Sachin (smiling) - Good Night!

Purvi - Good Night…she walked to her bedroom

Sachin moved to his room….he picked his guitar and started playing it….Purvi heard the sound of his guitar playing and got happy….soon they both drifted to sleep in their respective rooms.

Next Morning

Purvi entered inside Sachin's room to wake him up and was surprised to see him ready in his track suit.

Purvi - Sachin!

Sachin (smiling) - jogging ke liye nahi jaana?

Purvi was shocked as well as happy to hear this from him….she looked at him with shocked expressions he understood her meaning and moved close to her.

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - mai samajh gaya hu Purvi ki jab tak mai khud apni help karne ki koshish nahi karunga tab tak koi aur kuch nahi kar paayega…meri will power hi mera addiction chodne mai meri help kar sakta hai aur mai aaj tumse promise karta hu ki mai iss baar puri imaandaari se koshish karunga! tum mera saath dogi na…he forwarded his unfold palm towards her

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears hearing all this she kept her hand on his hand in assurance.

Sachin (smiling) - ab jogging ke liye chale?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and immediately hugged him….


	8. Chapter 8

some days passed like this Sachin was trying hard to control his urge and avoiding taking drugs…he was following Purvi's every instructions and this time he was looking very determined to get rid of his addiction.

It was night time Purvi went inside Sachin's room to call him for the dinner and was shocked because he was nowhere to be seen…she searched in her entire house but he was not there…her anger reached it's peak she headed towards Sachin's house furiously.

she reached Sachin's house...the door was already open so she moved inside….she started searching for him and finally found him inside the bathroom…he was flashing something Purvi peep inside and was surprised to see him destroying his drugs and syringes.

Purvi (shocked) - Sachin! ye sab?

Sachin (turning to her) - Purvi! tum yaha?….he thought something…kahi tumhe aisa to nahi laga ki mai fir se drugs?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….he took her in the hall grabbing her hand

Purvi - kya hua? tum mujhe yaha kyu laaye ho?

Sachin make her sit on the sofa and sat beside her picking his guitar from the table.

Sachin (happily) - mera naya gaana sunau?

Purvi looked at him in shock and disbelief…

Sachin (cupping her face) - Purvi! mene tumse promise kiya tha ki mai aaj ke baad drugs ko haath bhi nahi lagaunga aur iss baar mai apna promise nahi todunga! mene apni saari drugs bhi destroy kar di hai!

Purvi smiled and touched his hand.

Purvi (excited) - acha chalo! ab mujhe apna naya gaana sunao?

Sachin started playing his guitar and started singing a song.

"Tujh Ko Khokar Sab Kuch Paaya!  
Par Kuch Bhi Raas Na Aaya!"

Purvi was just looking at him blankly…his eyes filled with tears but he continues his song.

"Dil Ne Aisa Dhokha Khaya!  
Fir Kabhi Vo Sambhal na Paaya"

Tears formed in Purvi's eyes but she immediately wiped them and managed to put a smile.…he continues to sing while Purvi was trying hard to control her emotions and not to get weak.

Sachin stopped singing and wiped his tears…Purvi clapped for him trying to appreciate.

Purvi (smiling) - acha hai gaana par isse aur acha banaya jaa sakta hai!

Sachin - tum saath ho to ab sab kuch acha hoga…ek audition ke dauran samaira raichand se meri mulaakat hui aur ussne mera gaana sunte hi mujhe apni music company ke liye sign kar liya...Purvi was listening him keenly...mujhe laga ussne mujhe mere talent ki vajah se chunna tha lekin jab ussne mere saamne apni condition rakhi to pehle to mujhe bahut gussa aaya lekin apne sapno ko paane ki zidd aur junoon itna badh gaya tha mera ki maine usski saari baate maan li...he holds her hands….tumhare jaane ke baad ahsaas hua ki sab kuch paane ke baad bhi mere paas kuch bhi nahi hai! dhire dhire apne guilt aur apni kamiyo ko chupane ke liye drugs ka sahara lena shuru kar diya aur dekhte hi dekhte kab mai ek drug addict ban gaya mujhe pata hi nahi chala….a tear rolled down his cheeks

Purvi (wiping his tears) - ab purani baate bhul jaate hai! apne naye show ke baare mai socho….mene kuch logo se baat ki hai! vo tumhara concert sponsor karne ke liye taiyar hai!

Sachin (not sure) - lekin concert mai aayega kaun? I mean mere pichle saare concerts maine kharab kar diye kisi mai pahucha hi nahi to kisi mai gaa hi nahi paaya…ab to koi bhi mere concert ki ticket kharidne se pehle 100 baar sochega!

Purvi (cupping his face) - sab aayenge….mai tumhare concert ki tickets bechungi and trust me ye concert tumhare career ko fir se stable karne mai bahut help karega! I am sure you will rock it.

Sachin was amazed how could this girl do so much for him without expecting anything in return…how could she trust him so much even after he had ditched her so many times…..his eyes filled with tears he was very guilty of all his past deeds…he immediately hugged her and buried his face on her shoulders shedding tears.

Purvi (rubbing his back) - shhhh! sab kuch thik ho jaayega! mai hu na tumhare saath…she separated him and cupped his face….rockstar Sachin will be back…she smiles

 **One month later**

Sachin's concert was about to take place in three days….Purvi was very anxious since she was able to sell only half of the tickets by now….she was trying very hard and just wanted this comeback concert of Sachin a big hit….hoardings of his concert were sticked on almost every wall of the city….she was in a mall with Vineet trying to sell the tickets

Purvi - sir! you will definitely not going to regret attending this concert…

Man (not convinced) - Sachin Singhania ke aajtak ke saare concerts flop hue hai….hum ye tickets kharidkar apna paisa kyu waste kare?

Purvi was trying hard to convince him to buy the tickets and finally succeeded….they have roam in every mall even on roads just to sell the tickets which was not a easy task since Sachin's reputation was not good in eyes of his fans.

Purvi was having a unbearable headache since she was a migraine patient but was still not ready to give up…she took a medicine and continues….

 **In Night**

Purvi came back home tired….she throws her bag on the table and sat on the sofa closing her eyes resting her head on the edge.…meanwhile she felt a pair of hands pressing her head…she opened her eyes with a jerk still in the same position and found Sachin pressing her head smiling….she was shocked and tried to get up but he didn't allow her.

Purvi - Sachin! ye kya kar rahe ho tum?

Sachin (still pressing her head) - tumhare sar mai dard ho raha hoga isiliye sar daba raha hu!

Purvi - you don't have to do it!

Sachin - tum mere liye itna sab kuch kar rahi ho! mai itna bhi nahi kar sakta tumhare liye? tumhe migraine ka problem hai lekin fir bhi tum mere liye itni dhoop mai bahar thi pura din…..he comes in front and sat beside her….Purvi….he holds her hands…bahut galtiya ki hai mene aaj tak lekin tum jaanti ho tumhare jaane ke baad mujhe ahsaas hua ki mene to apna sab kuch kho diya…she was listening him silently looking down…mere paas naam doulat sourat sab thi lekin tum nahi thi to sab adhura sa lagta tha….tears formed in his eyes….sab kuch paane ki zidd mai apne aap tak ko kho diya mene!

tears started rolling down Purvi's cheeks but he didn't noticed them since she was still looking down.

Sachin - Purvi! jaanta hu mai tumhare laayak nahi hu lekin fir bhi kya tum mujhe aur humare rishte ko ek aakhri mauka de sakti ho?….Purvi looked at him in shock….jaanta hu bahut galat kiya hai mene jisski koi maafi bhi nahi hai lekin mai vaada karta hu Purvi ki aage se mai kabhi koi aisi harkat nahi karunga jis se tumhe aur tumhare dil ko thes pahuche….

Purvi was silent she was just looking at him with expressionless face tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks.

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - please kuch to bolo?

Purvi (wiping her tears) - tum mujhe propose kar rahe ho?

Sachin (rubbing back of his neck) - not exactly….he cupped her face….I am sorry Purvi but I Love You! I really do….will you please give me a one last chance?

Purvi nodded her head in agreement and hugged him tightly shedding tears on his shoulder.

Sachin (separating her) - bahut rulaya hai na mene tumhe….he wiped her tears with his thumbs…lekin aaj ke baad Inn aankho mai ek bhi aansu nahi aane dunga ye mera vaada hai tumse…he kissed on both her eyes one by one

Purvi - I Love You Sachin! I Love You.

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - I Love You too…ab aapki permission ho to mai aapka sar daba du?….he smiles

Purvi smiled and lay down resting her head on his laps….he started pressing her head while she closed her eyes with a peaceful smile.

 **A/N - next chapter will be the last one!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sachvi were seating in a restaurant along with Shreya and Vineet having dinner…

Shreya (excited) - mai to kal ke concert ke liye bahut excited hu! I am sure bhai will rock it.

Vineet (agreeing) - concert jarur successful hoga! Purvi aur Sachin dono ne bahut mehnat ki hai iss concert ke liye!

Purvi was talking to both of them happily while Sachin was busy in staring at her….he started running his feet on her leg her eyes wide open at his sudden act.…she looked at him he suppressed his smile and continues doing it while eating his food with a innocent look…Purvi glared at him angrily and kicked slightly on his feet with her other feet.

Sachin was too stubborn he again stretched his feet and started doing it….Vineet felt something running on his legs he looked down and understood the matter.….he glanced at Sachin who was smiling like an idiot staring at Purvi!

Vineet (coughing) - ahem! ahem….he moved his lips close to his ears…bhai! ye mera pair hai!

Sachin came out of his trance hearing his voice and looked down…he immediately took his feet off vineet's legs and started looking here and there feeling embarrassed.….Vineet suppressed his laugh with so much difficulty seeing his condition.

Purvi (getting up) - mai jara washroom jaakar aati hu….she walked from there

Sachin too made a excuse and went behind her…Purvi was washing her face when she heard the sound of door closing…she was shocked to see Sachin's reflection in the mirror and immediately turned.

Purvi (shocked) - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin (coming closer) - apni girlfriend se milne aaya hu…

Purvi stepped back nervously….he moved close to her and pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist.

Purvi (gulped) - Sachin! ye kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin - mujhe ek kiss chahiye!

Purvi (in disbelief) - what? kiss!

Sachin - haan…he moved his lips close to her

Purvi (nervously) - Sachin! we are in the washroom…not here please! koi aa jaayega…

Sachin (lost) - I don't care!

Purvi could feel his warm breath on her lips she was losing her senses but controlled her desires….she pushed him back with a jerk.

Sachin - please! just one kiss…he made a puppy face

Purvi - yaha nahi ghar jaakar….she pulled his cheeks…chalo abhi bahar vo dono humara wait kar rahe honge!

Sachin made a upset face…she giggled and left from there.…he shook his head in disappointment and started walking behind her.

Sachin was seating on his bed holding his guitar lost in his own thoughts…Purvi entered inside and glanced at him…she understood he must be very nervous because of his concert….she sat beside him and kept a hand on his shoulder.

Purvi (assuring) - don't worry! concert bahut acha hoga!

Sachin (hugging her) - bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe! agar kal mai gaa nahi paaya to?

Purvi (separating him) - aise kaise nahi gaa paaoge? itni mehnat ki hai tumne! sab kuch acha hoga…she kisses his cheeks….aise sad mat raho please!

Sachin smiled lightly and hugged her again.

 **Next Day**

Purvi and Vineet reached the venue of the concert.…many reporters were standing outside the hall to cover the show…

Reporter - jaisa ki aap sab jaante hai ki aaj rockstar sachin singhania ka come back show hai! to kya lagta hai aap logo ko? kya Sachin Singhania iss concert mai aayenge? aur agar aayenge to kya vo gaana gaa paayenge? ye concert bhi unnke pichle concerts ki tarah flop hoga ya superhit hoga! ye to concert ke baad hi pata chalega! aap bane rahiye humare saath!

Purvi was feeling very nervous hearing what the news reporter has said.

Purvi - ye Sachin abhi tak aaya kyu nahi? vo to humse pehle nikal gaya tha!

Vineet - mai bhi yahi soch raha hu! tum tension mat lo! mai call karta hu usse…

Purvi and Vineet entered inside Sachin's alloted room….Vineet was trying to call him but his phone was not reachable….Purvi was feeling very nervous and a little scared meanwhile she spotted Sachin entering inside the room…she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Purvi - kaha reh gaye the tum!

Sachin (separating her) - traffic mai fass gaya tha….

he turned to other side and took out a diamond ring from his pocket which he had bought to propose her….he was admiring the ring smiling….he got late because he went to buy the ring.

Purvi (keeping hand on his shoulder) - Sachin!

Sachin immediately keeps the ring in his pocket and turned to her.

Sachin - haan bolo!

Purvi - nahi kuch nahi….she smiles

Sachin (worriedly) - Purvi! mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….sab thik to hoga na?

Purvi (holding his hand) - sab kuch acha hoga! mai hu na tumhare saath!

Vineet thought to give them some privacy he left the room and shut the door.

Sachin (not sure) - bahut nervous feel kar raha hu! ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai!

Purvi raised her feets and started kissing on his lips holding his face in her palms…Sachin's eyes wide open in shock at her sudden act but soon he too responded and they shared a deep passionate kiss.…she broke the kiss after sometime…Sachin touched his lips still lost

Purvi (cupping his face) - tumhe bilkul bhi nervous feel karne ki jarurat nahi hai….mujhe pura yakin hai ki aaj ka tumhara ye show bahut successfull hoga…she kisses his forehead….rockstar Sachin will be back after today's concert…she said confidently

Sachin nodded his head in yes and hugged her tightly kissing on her shoulder.

 **Inside the Hall**

The crowd was looking frustrated because nothing was happening…they all started talking about how Sachin always disappoint his fans…suddenly the lights on the stage got dimmed…people stopped talking and looked towards the stage…Sachin was standing in the centre of the stage…he eyes the audience nervously and bends to secure cables..looking down though he wished the ground would swallow him…his hands tremble under the pressure of being watched his task….he was very nervous and looked at Purvi who was standing in the front raw in between the audience…she shows him a thumbs up sign wishing him good luck with a big smile…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath…Purvi was also very nervous…she was standing crossing her fingers joining her hands praying to god for his success.

 **"Hmm...hmm…hmmmm…hmmm"**

soon the hall filled with loud voice of cheers and Sachin saw people moving their hands in the air dancing in bizarre enjoying his melodious voice which gave him the confidence to sing.…

 **Sitaron ki mehfil Mein gunjega tarana**

 **Ke hoton pe aaya Hai dil ka fasana!**

 **Are, dil ne Dil ko pukara!**  
 **Lo main aaya Milney dubara...**

He stopped singing for a moment and the crowd sung the chorus back in unity with full enthusiasm and excitement.…

Purvi's happiness was on its peak seeing all of this…she too started cheering for him along with the audience loudly…her eyes filled with happy tears.

as soon as the song stopped the place heard a union loud voice of 'once more' along with clapping and cheering.

Sachin was overjoyed seeing his old charm back.…he holds the mike near his lips.

Sachin - Thank You so much everyone to come here! I love you all….he make a action of flying kiss

the crowd cheers even more loudly….Purvi was feeling very happy seeing people's excitement.

Sachin - aaj mai aap sab logo se kuch kehna chahta hu! aksar aisa hota hai ki hum apne sapno ko paane ki zidd mai apne apno ko piche chod dete hai….unnhe hurt kar dete hai….everyone were hearing him silently….mene bhi kuch aisa hi kiya tha! ab jaake ahsaas hua hai ki mai kitna galat tha…he smiled with tears…log kehte hai na ki ek kaamyab aadmi ke piche humesha ek aurat ka haath hota hai! meri kaamyabi ke piche meri Purvi ka haath hai….he looked at her tears were flowing from her eyes…ussne humesha mera saath diya…mere girne se pehle hi vo mujhe sambhal leti thi lekin mai hi humare rishte ko sambhal nahi paaya….I am sorry Purvi! I am sorry for hurting you again and again..

Purvi shook her head in no…

Sachin - aaj mai puri duniya ke saamne kehta hu ki mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi….I Love You So much….he loudly shouted…kya tum jindagi ke iss safar mai meri humsafar banogi?

Purvi was shocked to hear all this…she was just staring at him blankly….Vineet pushed her lightly asking her to go on the stage…she walked to the stage and hugged Sachin…the hall filled with the sound of clapping.

Sachin removed the ring from his pocket and went on his knees forwarding the ring towards her….Purvi's hands reached her mouth in surprise

Sachin (smiling) - I Love You Purvi! will you please marry me?

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears she never expected him to propose to her for the marriage that too in front of everyone…she nods her head in yes smiling with tears…he slips the ring in her finger everyone cheers and clapped for them.

Purvi - tumne ye sab kab plan kiya?

Sachin (cupping her face) - aaj subah hi…to ab tum Mrs Singhania banne ke liye ready ho jaao…he pinches her nose

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

 **Outside the hall**

Reporter - Sachin Singhania ka aaj ka concert bahut hi successful raha aur unnhone aaj apni girlfriend ko sabke saamne shadi ke liye propose bhi kiya! aaiye jaante hai ki unnke fans ka iss baare mai kya kehna hai!

He stopped some girls who just came out from the hall..

Reporter - aapka kya kehna hai aaj ke concert ke bare mai?

Girl (happily) - the concert was just amazing…Sachin sir ne aaj fir se apne aap ko prove kar diya! he is a rockstar in real sense…I just love him!

Reporter (to other girl) - aapka kya kehna hai unnke proposal aur iss concert ke bare mai?

Girl (happily) - I am happy for both of them! they look adorable together…the concert was fantastic! Rockstar Sachin is back finally!

Reporter - jaisa ki aap log sun rahe hai! Sachin Singhania ke fans kaafi khush hai aaj ke iss concert se…aap bane rahiye humare saath aur dekhte rahiye news 24!

 **Inside the hall**

the hall was empty by now but Sachin and Purvi were still standing on the stage.

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - thank you for everything my love!

Purvi (teasingly) - tumhe humari deal yaad hai na? 50% partner hu mai tumhari to mera hissa chahiye mujhe!

Sachin - ab to mai aur mera sab kuch tumhara hai vo bhi jindagi bhar ke liye….he kisses her forehead

Purvi smiled and they both touched their foreheads.

 **THE END**

A/N - I enjoyed writing this story so much…thanks for all the love and your lovely reviews….I love you all!


End file.
